RECKLESS
by Choco Fraises
Summary: "Aku pintar, aku berbakat, aku baik hati, dan aku bukan orang buangan. Aku tak akan menerima perkawinan berdarah dingin yang kau sarankan. Kau sangat baik karena berkenan melamarku, tapi kau boleh menarik lamaranmu itu, dan menjejalkannya ke bokongmu. Aku lebih berharga, aku pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, dan aku tak akan menerima seseorang seperti dirimu."/YunJae/GS.
1. Chapter 1

_**RECKLESS**_

_._

_Remake from __**Anne Stuart**__'s novel __**RECKLESS**_

_._

_Kim Jaejoong_

_Jung Yunho_

_Kim Heechul_

_Kim Junsu_

_._

_Historical Romance_

_._

_Genderswitch_

_._

_Viscount Jung Yunho dikenal sebagai perayu ulung. Berkat wajahnya yang tampan dan sikapnya yang memikat, Yunho tak pernah gagal menggoda wanita... sampai ia bertemu Kim Jaejoong._

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

"Bajingan," kata Jaejoong, menyukai rasa kata itu di lidahnya. "Bajingan terkutuk. Bajingan bokong sialan."

"Tidak, _Miss_ Jaejoong. Ucapan anda harus masuk akal. Bokong bukan bajingan."

"Benar. Bokong dan bajingan adalah kata benda, terkutuk dan sialan adalah kata sifat. Apakah kau mengucapkan persetan?"

"Oh, sudah pasti."

"Bagus sekali," kata Jaejoong. "Aku akan berlatih." Dan pelayan serta majikannya itu terus menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah serentak.

Mereka baru saja menghadiri pertemuan mingguan _Richmond Hill Bluestockings and Viragos,_ siang yang penuh wawasan saat Junsu mengajari masyarakat terhormat cara mengumpat. Junsu dengan kecewa menyadari bahwa Jaejoong gagal total, tapi mendapat sedikit kemajuan dengan latihan pribadi.

Ketika menaiki tangga marmer _Han House,_ pintu terbuka dan Jaejoong dihadapkan pada kekacauan yang sama sekali tak terkendali. Para pelayan sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari, membawa keranjang-keranjang bunga, kursi-kursi bersepuh emas, dan nampan-nampan perak berukuran besar. Sepupunya, Heechul, akan mengadakan pesta, dan Jaejoong melupakannya sama sekali.

"Sialan," gerutunya pada Junsu. "Sepupuku akan menjamu beberapa tamu malam ini."

"Coba kata 'persetan'," usul Junsu, berusaha membantu. "Dan dia tidak sekedar menjamu beberapa tamu," tambahnya muram. "Kalau tebakanku tidak salah, dia akan menjamu dua ratus tamu malam ini."

"Benar," Jaejoong otomatis mengoreksi. "Persetan."

Junsu tertawa. "Tidak cukup galak, _Miss_ Jaejoong. Anda harus berlatih kalau ingin terlihat bersungguh-sungguh." Dia berjalan ke lorong samping yang mengarah ke ruang pelayan, tapi Jaejoong tidak berusaha menghentikannya. Jaejoong sudah tahu bahwa gagasan demokrasinya tidak dihargai oleh siapapun. Dia orang yang meyakini bahwa semua orang sederajat, dan dia menyelamatkan Junsu dari wilayah kumuh, bertekad menyelamatkannya. Awalnya Junsu menolak diselamatkan, tapi selama dua tahun terakhir dia menjadi pendamping Jaejoong yang terpercaya.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah tangga, naik ke lantai atas _Han House._ Dia berusaha membuat wajahnya terlihat pucat, mengerutkan kening seolah-olah kesakitan, membuka mata lebar-lebar. Dia pembohong yang payah, dan Heechul pasti langsung menyadari kebohongannya, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Heechul, _Dowager Countess of Han,_ sedang duduk di meja rias, menatap pantulannya di cermin sementara Louise, pelayan Prancis-nya, sibuk menata rambutnya. Heechul terkenal sebagai salah seorang wanita tercantik di Inggris, dari rambut hitamnya yang mengilap sampai mata cokelatnya yang jernih keunguan, kulit yang mulus, hidung halus, serta mulut yang sensual dan selalu tersenyum. Dia wanita bertubuh kecil, halus, cantik, dan dua tahun lebih muda dari Jaejoong. Dia menatap pantulannya seperti cara Jaejoong menatap pantulannya sendiri.

"Aku sungguh terlihat jelek," dia menyapa Jaejoong dengan nada sedih. "Kenapa setiap kali mengadakan pesta aku terlihat lelah setengah mati?"

"Kau terlihat cantik," kata Jaejoong singkat, lalu teringat rencananya. "Aku hanya berharap merasa cukup sehat untuk bergabung denganmu," tambahnya dengan nada yang lebih sedih.

"Oh, tidak!" kata Heechul, berbalik dan melotot kepada Jaejoong, membuat penata rambutnya kesal. "Kau tidak boleh membatalkannya pada menit-menit terakhir dengan penyakit yang dikarang-karang. Itu hanya berhasil tiga kali. Aku ingin kau menemaniku."

"Kau bahkan tak akan menyadari aku ada di sana atau tidak," kata Jaejoong sambil duduk di kaki ranjang sepupunya, pantulannya muncul di samping bayangan Heechul di cermin.

Ia sudah menerima penampilannya yang sangat biasa sejak dulu, tapi melihatnya di samping kecantikan Heechul membuatnya rendah diri.

Jaejoong menyadari kekurangannya. Ia terlalu jangkung –dengan tinggi 177 sentimeter, ia lebih tinggi dibandingkan kebanyakan pria. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah mengerikan, berdada besar, dan yang paling buruk dari segalanya, rabun dekat sehingga harus menggunakan kacamata setiap kali membaca.

Seolah-olah kekurangan fisiknya belum cukup, ia juga miskin, belum menikah, dan terlalu cerdas, seperti yang selalu dikatakan sebagian besar pria, termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Wanita seharusnya bertubuh pendek, cantik, dan tidak pernah berani menantang pria, walaupun pria itu berceloteh tidak keruan. Dan bila menderita rabun dekat, mereka bisa menjalani Musim Pesta dengan cara mengenali suara orang-orang. Siapa yang butuh membaca? Begitu yang dikatakan sang almarhum ayah kepadanya.

Pada pertengahan tahun saat melakukan debutnya, Jaejoong mulai membiarkan kacamata berbingkai emas bertengger di hidungnya, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi perawan tua. Ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan kacamata, tapi kacamata itu cocok dengan kerutan di dahinya, dan ia menggunankannya ke mana pun, bahkan ketika kacamata itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Sebenarnya, menjadi perawan tua sudah diputuskan untuknya selama bulan-bulan pertama yang mengerikan setelah ia debut, tapi ayahnya dengan tegas masih menyimpan harapan. Sampai Jaejoong mengenakan kacamata dan menginjak-injak kaki pasangan dansanya, yang menjadikannya wanita yang ditakuti.

Tidak ada Musim Pesta kedua baginya.

"Tentu saja aku sadar," kata Heechul. "Setidaknya, selama setengah jam pertama," tambahnya dengan kejujurannya yang biasa, kejujuran yang hanya disimpannya untuk Jaejoong dan beberapa orang lain. "Di samping itu, kalau kau tak ada untuk membantuku, bagaimana aku bisa merayu Viscount Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengabaikan rasa dingin di perutnya. "Kau bisa menunggu waktu yang lebih tepat," sarannya. "Contohnya, minggu depan, pada pertemuan di _Hensley Court."_

"Ah, tapi dia pasti sudah menemukan wanita manis lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Padahal aku bertekad mendapatkannya. Dia tampan, dia sangat nakal, dan dia juga digosipkan sangat ahli di ranjang," tambah Heechul sambil mendesah penuh gairah.

"Aku yakin begitu," kata Jaejoong sambil bergerak menjauh, bahkan tanpa berkedip. "Tapi keahlian bercinta _My Lord_ Jung sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku."

Heechul duduk bersandar, kembali meembiarkan penata rambutnya berkutat dengan ikal-ikal rambutnya. "Kau benar-benar kolot, Jae." Dia mendesah. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu apa yang kau lewatkan. Aku sangat menikmati statusku sebagai janda."

Jaejoong meragukannya, tapi dengan bijak tidak berkata apa-apa. Ketika sepupu tersayangnya memohon agar Jaejoong datang dan tinggal bersamanya setelah suaminya yang tua serta mengerikan meninggal dunia, Jaejoong menerimanya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Jaejoong anak tunggal, dan setelah kematian orangtuanya, dia jatuh miskin serta, kalau tidak ada Heechul, dia tidak punya teman.

"Aku lebih suka seperti itu," kata Jaejoong. "Setengah jam, berdiri diam di latar belakang sementara kau menyapa tamu-tamumu, setelah itu, aku pergi."

"Satu jam," pinta Heechul. "Jung Yunho mungkin terbukti sulit. Aku mungkin membutuhkanmu untuk membantu mengalihkan perhatiannya."

Jaejoong membeku. Rasa takut yang terlalu ringan untuk menggambarkan emosi yang menjeratnya. "Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Viscount Yunho."

Heechul menepis tangan Louise dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong. "Kenapa tidak?" Nada suaranya tajam. "Aku tidak tahu kau pernah berkenalan dengannya. Apakah dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu?"

"Selain sikapnya yang mengerikan dan tidak bermoral?" kata Jaejoong tenang. "Tidak. Aku hanya pernah berbicara dengan Viscount Yunho sekali seumur hidup, dan tak pernah ditinggal berduaan saja dengannya, syukurlah."

"Syukurlah," ulang Heechul. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak..."

"Aku lebih suka menjaga jarak."

Heechul mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

Jaejoong hanya butuh waktu sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan gaun _sarcenet_ hijau pemberian Heechul kemudian menyingkirkannya dan memilih gaun persik konyol yang membuat kulitnya yang sangat putih terlihat kusam. Ia mengabaikan protes Junsu, menunggu sampai saat terakhir sebelum turun ke ruang pesta. Heechul pasti menyuruhnya naik untuk berganti pakaian kalau masih ada waktu.

Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan, dan Heechul terlihat gemerlap dalam gaun sutra merah muda yang menempel ketat di tubuh indahnya. Dia menatap Jaejoong sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah gaun menyedihkan yang dipilih Jaejoong memang sudah bisa ditebaknya. Jaejoong menempatkan diri di belakangnya.

Heechul pasti lebih suka Jaejoong berdiri di sampingnya, menyambut para tamu dengan kedudukan sejajar, tapi Jaejoong menolak mentah-mentah. Keuntungan menjadi kerabat miskin memang tidak banyak, tapi itu salah satunya. Jaejoong tidak perlu berdiri di depan, tersenyum dan tertawa konyol kepada pria-pria muda serta orang-orang tua yang jahat.

Itu akan menjadi pesta terbesar pada Musim Pesta ini –Heechul mengundang semua orang, dan Jaejoong tetap berdiri di belakangnya selama mungkin. Ia baru mulai panik ketika melihat rambut hitam keperakan Eric de Giverney di atas kepala orang-orang ketika pria itu bergerak ke arah mereka. Di mana ada _Comte de Giverney_ yang memesona, di sana pasti ada sepupunya yang lebih muda, Viscount Yunho, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Jaejoong menyelinap pergi tanpa suara dan berbaur di antara tamu, berjalan ke bagian belakang ruang pesta. Ia cukup beruntung bisa kabur sebelum harus menghadapi tatapan malas Viscount Yunho, itu juga bila ia bisa mendapatkan tatapan itu. Semakin jarang dia melihat pria itu, semakin baik. Jung Yunho sama liarnya seperti ayahnya dulu, dan walaupun sebagian besar wanita menyukai pria perayu, Jaejoong tidak.

Ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang, tak terlihat, seperti wanita yang tidak kaya, tidak cantik, dan tidak muda. Pintu yang mengarah ke tangga belakang sudah terlihat ketika seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tiba-tiba menjulang di depannya, dan Jaejoong langsung menabraknya, karena terlalu ingin melarikan diri sampai tidak sempat berhenti.

Tangan-tangan kuat menahan lengannya, dan Jaejoong mendapati diri mendongak menatap wajah tampan Jung Yunho. Dia satu dari pria yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat Jaejoong benar-benar harus mendongak guna menatapnya, dan Jaejoong terlalu terkejut untuk menjaga lidahnya.

Keberuntungan sudah pasti tidak berada di pihaknya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, latihan yang diberikan Junsu berhasil dan Jaejoong mengucapkan kata, _"Sialan."_

Pria itu sudah melepaskannya, menggumamkan permintaan maaf dengan cepat, serta hendak beringsut tanpa memedulikan Jaejoong ketika sepatah kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong dengan lirih tapi jelas itu menghentikannya. Matanya yang setajam musang terpusat pada Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya, walaupun mereka pernah diperkenalkan sekurang-kurangnya enam kali selama Musim Pesta dan berdansa bersama pada suatu saat yang mengerikan.

Pria itu mengerjap. Lalu seulas senyum perlahan tersungging di mulutnya, dan mulut itu sungguh mulut paling nakal, menipu, serta menggoda. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan terulur kembali untuk memegang siku Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong sempat melarikan diri. Sentuhannya sangat ringan, sangat pantas, ada kain di antara kulitnya dan kulit Jaejoong, tapi sentuhan pria itu terasa membakar.

Sialan, pikir Jaejoong lagi, setelah merasa nyaman dengan istilah itu. Dia antara semua orang, kenapa ia harus menabrak Jung Yunho?

"_Miss...?"_ Yunho jelas-jelas sedang memutar otak. _"Miss _Kim, bukan? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu?"

Jaejoong memberi hormat dengan cepat, cukup menyulitkan di antara para tamu yang lalu-lalang, dan diam-diam berusaha menarik diri. Bagaimana pria itu bisa mengingat namanya? Jaejoong sama sekali bukan bagian dari dunia Yunho. Jemari panjang pria itu mengencang. "Tentu saja tidak, _My Lord._ Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengucapkan kata sekasar itu."

Sekarang setelah pria itu benar-benar menatapku, serbuan emosi terasa lebih buruk, pikir Jaejoong sambil memberengut. Rasanya sudah cukup buruk setiap kali ia mengamati pria itu dari seberang ruang pesta yang ramai, menahan khayalan bodoh yang merupakan wujud dari dongeng masa kecilnya, padahal ia tahu benar itu sama sekali buka pangeran tampan –itu penyihir jahat, peri jahat yang akan menawannya.

Rasanya jauh lebih buruk dari dekat. Rasa hangat di perut, ketegangan di dada, gelitikan di tempat-tempat yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Dan rasa panas di tempat pria itu menyentuh lengannya.

Pria itu menunduk menatapnya. "Kau pendamping _Lady_ Han, bukan?"

"Sepupu," tukas Jaejoong sebelum sempat menahan diri. Dan bagaimana pria itu tahu sebanyak itu? Jaejoong mengandalkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak terlihat.

Sekali lagi senyum samar itu muncul. "Maafkan aku. Tapi bukankah kerabat miskin sering dibutuhkan untuk berperan sebagai _pendamping?"_

Itu pernyataan yang kasar, tapi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kejutan yang ditimbulkan oleh bahasa Jaejoong. Dan pria itu masih belum melepaskannya. "Permisi, _Lord_ Jung," kata Jaejoong tegas sambil menyentakkan lengannya sedikit terlalu kasar.

Pria itu melepaskan lengannya, tapi menangkap tangan Jaejoong yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Lalu dia tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, senyum yang sedikit dihiasi kesan nakal. "Kurasa aku harus memakasamu berdansa denganku, _Miss_ Kim. Hukuman karena kau melanggar sopan santun."

Persis yang kubutuhkan, pikir Jaejoong. Ia pernah berdansa dengan pria itu ratusan kali, di bawah langit berbintang, mengenakan gaun yang tiba-tiba membuatnya menjadi wanita cantik dan menggoda, semua dalam mimpi nakalnya sendiri. Mimpi yang disadarinya tak boleh dibiarkan, tapi tetap ia impikan, dan sekarang harus ia bayar.

"Aku tidak berdansa," kata Jaejoong. "Tolong lepaskan tanganku."

Pria itu tidak melepaskannya untuk waktu yang lama. Dia benar-benar memiliki mata yang yang sangat meresahkan, pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa melihat matanya yang sipit namun dalam, balas mengamatinya dengan cepat, dan Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas latihan selama bertahun-tahun sehingga rona merah tidak terlihat di wajahnya yang pucat, walaupun dalam hati ia gelisah setengah mati.

"Nah, kenapa aku mendapat kesan kau tidak menyukaiku, _Miss_ Kim?" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong anehnya merasa pusing dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Ekspresi itu biasanya sudah cukup untuk menakuti para pria, tapi jelas sekali Viscount Yunho tidak gampang ditakuti. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, _Lord_ Jung. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Mungkin kau pernah mendengar tentang reputasiku. Kau terlihat kaku, seolah-olah baru mencicipi sesuatu yang sangat tidak enak."

Orang-orang mengamati mereka. Jaejoong tak pernah berbicara lama-lama dengan seorang pria, dan tak pernah dengan orang terkenal seperti Yunho. Seharusnya dia tidak terlihat, demi Tuhan.

Dan Yunho jelas tak peduli pada siapa pun selain wanita-wanita terbarunya, yang semuanya cantik jelita. Perawan tua sederhana seperti Kim Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa menjadi jenis wanita yang menarik perhatian pria seperti Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong dengan ngeri menyadari bahwa Yunho masih memegang tangannya. "Di mana kartu dansamu?" desak pria itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak berdansa," kata Jaejoong dengan gigi mengertak. Heechul sudah lama berhenti memaksanya membawa kartu dansa karena tahu hal itu tak ada gunanya. Selain tak pernah diajak berdansa, Jaejoong juga tidak pintar berdansa. Ia kembali menarik tangannya, tapi Yunho tetap menahannya, lebih kuat daripada dugaan Jaejoong. "Lepaskan aku. Sekarang."

Jaejoong menyadari nada suaranya yang tegas bukan pilihan yang bijaksana ketika mata pria itu menyipit. "Kurasa tidak."

Sandal Jaejoong ringan dan lembut, dibuat untuk berdansa, padahal dia tidak ingin berdansa. Jaejoong menyunggingkan seulas senyum menipu, bergerak mendekat, dan menginjak kaki pria itu dengan segenap tenaga.

Dengan sandalnya yang ringan, ia tidak bisa menimbulkan bencana sebesar yang diharapkannya. Kalau bisa, ia pasti sudah mematahkan kaki pria itu –tapi tindakan itu sudah cukup mengejutkan bagi Yunho sampai dia melonggarkan pegangan dan Jaejoong bisa membebaskan diri, berbalik, serta melarikan diri.

Jaejoong berjalan menaiki tangga sempit para pelayan ketika mendengar musik dimulai.

Jaejoong mengingat Viscount Yunho dari Musim Pesta pertamanya yang merupakan bencana, walaupun yakin pria itu sudah lupa sama sekali. Pria itu diperkenalkan kepada Jaejoong sebagai pasangan yang pantas oleh salah seorang nyonya rumah yang bermaksudk baik. Dan walaupun bosan, pria itu melakukan tugasnya, berdiri dengan Jaejoong serta sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti amatir.

Jaejoong memang tidak pintar berdansa –keluarganya tidak punya uang untuk mempekerjakan guru dansa dan dia harus bergantung pada pelajaran Heechul. Kegugupan berada di depan pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya itu membuat Jaejoong hancur lebur. Ia menginjak sepatu Yunho yang anggun, melewatkan gilirannya, menjadikan tarian daerah suatu kekacauan besar.

Viscount Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa saat itu, mulutnya yang anggun berubah semakin suram setiap kali berusaha menyelamatkan tarian tanpa hasil. Ketika penyiksaan besar itu akhirnya selesai, Jaejoong membungkuk hormat kepadanya, dan Viscount Yunho membungkuk dengan sopan.

Lalu dia bergumam, "Aku tidak menduga menari adalah olahraga berdarah, _Miss_ Yoon. Kau mungkin ingin memperingatkan pasangan-pasanganmu nanti bahwa mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa bila berdansa denganmu." Kata-katanya yang ringan dan santai diikuti oleh kilatan samar di matanya yang tidak dipahami Jaejoong.

Ia tidak mencoba memahami kilatan mata itu karena rasa malu membanjiri dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa pria itu tidak mengetahui namanya membuatnya merasa lega dan bukan terhina, dan Jaejoong tak pernah berdansa lagi. Setidaknya tidak di depan umum, dan tidak pernah dengan pasangan.

Namun, bahkan kata-kata Yunho yang kejam dan santai itu tidak membuatnya jijik pada pria itu. Pada saat-saat langka di malam hari ketika menemani Heechul ke pesta-pesta, matanya mencari-cari Viscount Yunho, dan ketika pria itu pergi ke luar negeri, kelegaan yang dirasakan Jaejoong dihiasi dengan kekecewaan.

Ia pernah berhadapan dengan dengan Viscount Yunho dua kali sejak pria itu kembali, dan mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bosan serta tidak tertarik seperti yang dilemparkannya kepada semua orang, terkecuali beberapa wanita yang teramat sangat cantik. Kim Jaejoong hanyalah satu dari segerobolan perawan biasa tanpa nama yang sangat menginginkan suami. _Well,_ walaupun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar karena Jaejoong selalu menghindari acara yang berbau pasar perjodohan.

Jaejoong menunduk menatap ruang pesta itu untuk terakhir kali. Jung Yunho sudah melanjutkan hidup, melupakan Jaejoong, saat mencondongkan tubuh ke arah wanita muda cantik berdada besar. Jaejoong membenci gagasan terlihat konyol atau membutuhkan. Perhatian Yunho ada di tempat lain, dan Jaejoong tak perlu cemas diejek.

Ia kembali menaiki tangga dengan perlahan sampai tiba di kamar mewah yang digunakannya atas desakan Heechul. Ia mulai menanggalkan pakaian, mengurai rambutnya yang panjang dan tebal, menyikatnya, lalu mengepangnya supaya tidak kusut ketika ia tidur. Setelah mencuci wajah, ia memadamkan lilin dan meringkuk di balik selimut, menarik selimut sampai ke hidung.

Jaejoong masih bisa merasakan tangan Yunho di lengannya, kuat, menahannya. Ia wanita yang tidak mau dipaksa, diganggu, ditakuti. Jadi, kenapa ia dengan lembut mengusap bagian lengan yang dipegang Yunho tadi?

Aku memang bodoh. Tolol, dangkal, pikirnya.

Namun dalam hal ini kecerdasannya yang luar biasa tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kebenaran yang mengecewakan dan menyedihkan. Ia jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, dan hal itu sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, serta tak ada apa pun, bahkan sikap kasar pria itu, kisah-kisah tentang perbuatan buruknya, atau ceramah rasional pada diri sendiri, yang bisa mengubahnya.

Setelah mengutuki diri sendiri sebagai idiot, Jaejoong pun tertidur pulas dengan gelisah.

_._

_._

_._

_To be continues_

Iseng karena ga ada kerjaan. Kalau respon bagus bakal aku lanjutin.

Ah, apa ada yg pernah ngeremake novel ini sebelumnya?

_Note: Viscount adalah gelar bangsawan Inggris setelah Duke dan Marquess._


	2. Chapter 2

_**RECKLESS**_

_._

_Remake from __**Anne Stuart**__'s novel __**RECKLESS**_

_._

_Kim Jaejoong_

_Jung Yunho_

_Kim Heechul_

_Eric (Shinhwa)_

_._

_Historical Romance_

_._

_Genderswitch_

_._

_Viscount Jung Yunho dikenal sebagai perayu ulung. Berkat wajahnya yang tampan dan sikapnya yang memikat, Yunho tak pernah gagal menggoda wanita... sampai ia bertemu Kim Jaejoong._

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Jung Yunho menunduk menatap gaun indah _Miss_ Kwon yang sangat bodoh, merasa sangat bosan sambil mengucapkan hal-hal yang tepat. Biasanya godaan tak berbahaya adalah cara yang bagus untuk menghabiskan malam yang panjang. Ia hanya akan mendapat ciuman dari _Miss_ Kwon, dan walaupun ciuman sudah sejak lama kehilangan pesona, Yunho mendengar dari sumber terpercaya bahwa _Miss_ Kwon sangat pintar dalam hal itu. Mungkin Yunho akan melihat apakah ia bisa mengajarkan hal baru kepada wanita itu.

Ia lebih suka mengajari Kim Jaejoong yang gugup dan sangat nikmat, walaupun dia tidak tahu kenapa. Pakaian wanita itu mengerikan, sikapnya sama sekali tidak bersahabat, dan setiap kali Yunho kebetulan menatapnya, wanita itu bersikap seolah-olah Yunho melakukan semacam kejahatan. Ya, reputasinya memang mengerikan, tapi menurut pengalamannya, sebagian besar menganggap hal itu menggoda.

Namun, yang menarik baginya adalah hal-hal lain selain itu. Karena _Miss_ Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darinya, kenyataan yang dianggap menggelikan bagi Yunho. Walaupun wanita itu tidak menyukainya, Yunho tahu wanita itu mengamatinya ketika mengira tak ada orang yang memperhatikan.

Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan wanita-wanita yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan memuji, bahkan mendamba. Ia kaya raya, pewaris gelar, dan memiliki wajah tampan, semua berkat orangtuanya.

Namun, ia bukan pemuda paling tampan di masyarakat. Ia juga bukan yang paling kaya, dan dia hanya seorang _viscount,_ bukan _duke,_ atau bahkan _marquess,_ walaupun gelar itu akan menjadi miliknya setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia. Dan seperti yang bisa dibuktikan oleh _Miss_ Kim yang terhormat, Yunho sama sekali bukan pemuda yang paling memesona. Ia berlidah tajam dan tak pernah mau menghadapi orang bodoh dengan sabar.

Namun, Kim Jaejoong terus mengamatinya sementara Yunho berdansa dengan wanita cantik terbaru, mengamati Yunho tertawa dengan teman-temannya, mengamati Yunho yang terkadang bersikap buruk. Dan Yunho ingin tahu alasannya.

Satu kemungkinan, dan itu kemungkinan yang paling disukainya, adalah wanita itu merencanakan pembunuhan atas dirinya. Dia memang pantas menerimanya, tapi dia ragu wanita itu berpikir demikian. Sebenarnya dia tahu betul kenapa wanita itu mengamatinya, dan alasannya sama seperti alasan separuh wanita di masyarakat, tua dan muda, sudah menikah atau masih lajang, sederhana atau cantik, mengamatinya. Kim Jaejoong berpikir dirinya jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

Bila Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya bercakap-cakap dengan Yunho, Yunho akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan bahwa hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Masyarakat mungkin berpikir bahwa wanita itu murni dan romantis serta pria itu kotor dan budak nafsu. Namun, Yunho dengan gembira menyadari sebaliknya.

Jaejoong menginginkannya. Wanita itu memang menginginkan bunga, pujian, dan ranjang pernikahan, tapi dia juga menginginkan tangan Yunho menyentuh tubuhnya yang kaku, melepaskan pakaian jelek itu darinya.

Dan Yunho akan menurut dengan senang hati, hanya saja dia tak pernah menyentuh perawan dari keluarga baik-baik. Gagasan mendapati dirinya terbelenggu pada makhluk yang suka memberengut dan tidak menyenangkan seperti Kim Jaejoong terasa mengerikan.

Jaejoong terpaksa harus mengamati Yunho secara diam-diam dan mendesah. Dan Yunho terpaksa harus menahan desakan untuk melihat apakah dia bisa membuat bibir tegas itu melembut, serta apakah dia bisa membuat wanita itu menempelkan bibir di tubuhnya. Yunho bersedia bertaruh bahwa ia bisa membuat wanita itu menempelkan bibir di mana pun yang diinginkannya.

Ia mendengar derai tawa _Lady_ Han dari seberang ruangan, dan ia tersenyum nakal. Mungkin ia harus puas dengan sepupu _Miss_ Kim yang cantik, yang bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah. Dan saat kembali ke London, ia mungkin sudah melupakan Kim Jaejoong dan matanya yang penuh damba.

Karena Yunho tak bisa bermain-main dengan perawan bila memang ia menghargai kebebasannya. Namun, ia bisa mendapat sepupu _Miss_ Kim, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"_My dear boy,_ aku mencarimu ke mana-mana." Suara sepupunya yang berlogat kental menyapa Yunho ketika dia selesai berdansa dan menyerahkan _Miss_ Kwon serta dadanya yang mengesankan kepada pasangan dansa berikutnya.

Yunho melirik Eric de Giverney. Eric adalah sepupu ayahnya yang berasal dari Prancis, dan usianya lebih mendekati usia pria tua itu daripada usia Yunho. Yunho menyadari ia suka bergaul dengan pria itu.

Salah satu alasannya, orangtuanya tidak menyukai Eric, alasan yang selalu bagus. Alasan lainnya, Eric memiliki selera yang nyaris mengejutkan. Walaupun Yunho yang menjadi sponsor supaya sepupunya dapat memasuki masyarakat Inggris, Eric-lah yang memastikan Yunho menempati posisi tertinggi di _Heavenly Host,_ terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ayahnya, yang dulu ikut serta dalam pesta-pesta itu, kini membenci kelompok itu.

Berbeda dengan ayah Yunho, yang sepertinya melupakan masa mudanya sendiri yang buruk, Eric mendukung segala perbuatan nakal Yunho. Setidaknya bersama Eric, Yunho tak pernah merasa bosan.

"Tidak ada kegiatan seru di sini, akhirnya?" kata Eric. "Mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa mencari sesuatu untuk menghibur kita di _Le Rise."_

_Le Rise_ adalah tempat yang memiliki reputasi paling buruk dan paling berani, tempat kedua setelah pesta _Heavenly Host._ Taruhan dalam permainan judinya sangat tinggi dan kadang-kadang sangat mengejutkan, serta anggur-anggurnya lumayan dan hiburan-hiburan lainnya sangat menggoda. Nyaris mustahil masuk ke situ bila tidak berasal dari kalangan tertinggi. Yunho salah satu anggota pertama, tentu saja, dan Eric diizinkan masuk sebagai tamunya.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa melakukannya, kita sudah berubah menjadi menyedihkan dan payah," kata Yunho dalam bahasa Prancis yang sempurna.

Eric tertawa. Membuat Yunho bertanya-tanya apakah ia mungkin baru saja menyampaikan kenyataan yang mengerikan.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit tak percaya dia kini berada di desa _Sussex,_ tepatnya di _Hensley Court,_ kediaman Choi Seunghyun, penyelenggara _Heavenly Host_ yang sebentar lagi dimulai. Para Biarawan Gila akan berkumpul untuk mengadakan pesta liar, dan Jaejoong akan ikut serta.

Hanya sebagai pengamat, tentu saja.

"Sangat sederhana, Sayang," kata Heechul ringan sementara mereka menikmati teh siang yang disediakan pelayan Seunghyun yang luar biasa. "Jubah biarawan akan menutupi seluruh tubuhmu, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan tubuhmu jangkung, jadi semua orang akan berpikir kau pria. Kau tak perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun –sumpahmu untuk tetap diam ditandai dengan jubahmu yang berwarna cokelat, dan statusmu sebagai pengamat ditandai dengan pita putih di lengan jubahmu. Kau bebas berkeliaran di tempat ini, walaupun kau tidak boleh mendekati _Portal of Venus._ Kau boleh pergi ke mana saja, kecuali pintu yang terkunci, tapi itu biasanya ditandai dengan syal pria yang diikat di bagian luar pintu. Selama pasangan atau kelompok orang di dalam ruangan itu tidak ingin diganggu."

"Kelompok?"

"Sayang," kata Heechul sabar, "jangan khawatir –ada banyak anggota yang suka kalau ada orang yang menonton kegiatan mereka. Aku jamin kau lebih mungkin menjadi pengamat daripada diundang berpartisipasi."

"Kau membuatku tenang," kata Jaejoong dengan nada hampa.

Heechul mengamati Jaejoong. Heechul mengenakan jubah biarawati, seragam yang terbuat dari sutra dan dijahit sesuai ukurannya. Dia belum mengenakan penutup kepala, dan dengan rambut hitam ikal serta mata cerah, dia memang terlihat seperti religius muda yang sangat nakal.

"Kau harus melepaskan pakaian itu. Pakaianmu terlalu menonjol di balik jubah." Heechul berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong mendekap diri erat-erat.

"Jangan konyol." Ia tidak akan melepaskan apapun tanpa perlawanan.

"Sebagian besar wanita tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik kostum mereka, Jae. Ini malam musim semi yang hangat dan pakaian itu bisa membuatmu sesak napas, terutama karena kau juga menutupi kepala."

"Aku hanya telanjang saat mandi, dan kalau boleh memilih, aku juga pasti berpakaian saat mandi," kata Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Gadis menjengkelkan," kata Heechul dengan nada sayang. "Junsu, ambilkan gaun hitam itu. Setidaknya gaun itu bisa menutupi tubuhmu tanpa terlihat senonoh."

Jaejoong menatap sutra hitam tipis yang tersampir di lengan Junsu. "Tidak."

"Satu-satunya cara agar orang percaya kau pria adalah jika kau melepaskan korsetmu. Percayalah padaku, kau tak akan percaya betapa bebasnya perasaanmu ketika hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Tak ada orang yang mengintip ke balik jubahmu."

"Baiklah," kata Jaejoong pasrah. Pelayan Heechul mulai melepaskan gaun jeleknya, berkutat cepat dengan kancing-kancing yang sering membuat Jaejoong sendiri kesulitan melepaskannya, dan gaun jelek itu pun jatuh ke lantai.

Heechul mengamati Jaejoong dengan seksama. "Sayangku, kau punya payudara yang sangat indah. Kenapa kau mengikatnya seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menutupi dada dengan lengan. "Mengganggu," katanya sebal.

"Lepaskan juga kerangka rokmu, Sayang. Kerangka itu bisa membongkar identitasmu lebih cepat daripada payudaramu."

"Bisakah kita berhenti membahas payudaraku?" pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah merah padam.

Heechul ragu sejenak. "Sayangku, aku benar-benar berpikiran ini bukan gagasan yang bagus. Kau terlalu polos..."

Kalau ada satu hal yang dibenci Jaejoong, itu adalah dibilang polos. Ia sudah sangat tergoda untuk membatalkan niat, tapi ia membenci sifat penakut sebesar ia benci dianggap gadis polos. Ia wanita, ilmuwan, dan tak ada yang perlu dihindarinya untuk mempelajari sesuatu.

Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pria dan wanita. Itu rasa penasaran yang sangat masuk akal, tanpa ada kemungkinan bahaya. Para Biarawan Gila adalah orang-orang bertopeng yang melakukan tindakan-tindakan tak senonoh. Resiko terbesar yang dihadapinya adalah malam yang membosankan.

Jaejoong melepaskan kerangka rok, berdiri dalam balutan pakaian dalam putih, celana dalam, stoking, dan _garter._ "Ini sudah cukup," katanya tegas.

Heechul menggeleng. "Tidak, Sayang. Lepaskan semuanya."

Jaejoong meragukannya, tapi melakukan seperti yang disuruh, melepaskan semua pakaian. Setelah mengenakan gaun sutra hitam milik Heechul, ia mulai memakai jubah yang terbuat dari kain tebal berwarna cokelat. Ia lalu menarik tudung yang lebar dan bernapas lega. Lengan jubahnya cukup panjang untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang halus, wajahnya menghilang ke balik bayang-bayang tudung. Ia bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa perlu takut diketahui.

Heechul menghampiri sambil membawa secarik kain putih dan mengikatkannya di sekeliling lengan jubah. "Jangan lupa ini, Sayang. Ini jaminan keamananmu."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kain ini?"

"Tidak terlalu mengerikan. Kalau kau kehilangan pita itu dan seseorang mencegatmu, tolak saja. Mereka terikat sumpah untuk mengikuti keinginanmu."

"_Sumpah?"_ kata Junsu sambil mendengus kesal.

"Semacam itulah," kata Heechul. Dia menatap Jaejoong. "Apakah kau siap? Sekarang belum terlambat untuk berubah pikiran. Sudah hampir gelap, dan begitu matahari terbenam, kita harus sudah tiba di biara."

"Aku tak akan berubah pikiran, Chullie. Selama tak ada orang yang mencegat atau menuntut apapun dariku, aku pasti baik-baik saja."

"Percayalah padaku, Sayang, tak ada seorang pun yang akan melakukannya. Ada sedikit peraturan di _Heavenly Host,_ selain 'Lakukan Apa Pun Yang Kauinginkan', tapi satu hal yang harus dipatuhi adalah semua kegiatan harus disetujui semua pihak. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyentuhmu, Sayang. Aku berjanji."

Jaejoong menunduk menatap pita putih cerah yang diikat Heechul di lengannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Chullie. Jangan khawatir. Aku sangat yakin," katanya. Dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia berbohong.

.

.

Yunho berdiri di sisi kerumunan, mengamati upacara. Ia tidak repot-repot mengenakan jubah atau hiasan-hiasan konyol lain yang suka dikenakan di _Heavenly Host._ Ia lebih suka dosa-dosanya terlihat jelas –gagasan bersembunyi di balik jubah dan kata sandi rahasia haram baginya.

Ia datang demi seks, dalam berbagai variasi, dia datang untuk membebaskan diri dan melepaskan kendali. Ia datang untuk semboyan yang terpatri di lengkung batu yang mengarah ke kebun luar ini: Lakukanlah Apa Pun Yang Kauinginkan. Ia berniat melakukannya.

Seunghyun ada di panggung, seulas senyum ironis tersungging di wajahnya yang anggun sementara dia memberi peringatan kepada orang-orang yang berkumpul. Dia terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya, lebih lemah, dan Yunho mendadak menyadari dengan sedih bahwa penyakit Seunghyun semakin parah.

Ia bisa melihat _Lady_ Han di sisi lain kerumunan. Wanita itu terlihat menarik, seperti biasa, dalam seragamnya. Dia pasti salah seorang wanita tercantik, dan sudah menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia bersedia tidur dengan Yunho. Yang harus dilakukan Yunho adalah mengangguk ke arah wanita itu dan wanita itu pun akan berbaring terlentang, atau berlutut, dalam hitungan menit.

Sesuatu menghentikan Yunho. Walaupun wanita itu menggodanya dengan lirikan-lirikan tak bersemangat dan sentuhan-sentuhan santai, dia membuat Yunho merasa dia tidak mendapat kesenangan nyata dalam kegiatan itu. Bahkan para _courtesan _mahal yang biasanya Yunho ajak bersenang-senang menunjukkan semangat yang lebih besar.

Tidak, Yunho lebih memilih meniduri sepupu wanita itu yang kaku dan masih perawan, Kim Jaejoong. Malah, fantasi itu akhir-akhir ini mengganggu mimpinya. Kemarin ia menghabiskan malam sendirian, setengah tertidur, dan merasa tubuhnya berhasrat saat memikirkan mulut seseorang. Mulut sepupu Heechul yang resmi dan serius. Ia ingin melepaskan gaun jelek itu dari tubuh Jaejoong yang panjang, ingin–

Suara Senghyun meninggi, sebelum kemudian pria itu mengakhiri upacara dan menghilang ke balik bayang-bayang. _Lady_ Han ada di barisan ketiga, dan Yunho tahu ia harus membuat keputusan. Han Heechul cantik, bersedia, dan Yunho belum pernah mencicipinya. Ia pastilah bodoh kalau berpikir dua kali.

Ketika wanita itu bergerak, Yunho menyadari ada pria jangkung yang mengikutinya. Dia mengerutkan kening. Apakah wanita itu sudah memilih pasangannya selama satu jam berikut, atau selama tiga hari ke depan?

Lalu Yunho melihat pita putih di lengan jubah pria itu. Seorang pengamat. Yunho tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu –ia sadar ada beberapa wanita yang menyukai penonton.

Namun, ia terkejut ketika melihat mereka berpisah, dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia salah. Tadinya ia sangat yakin mereka datang bersama, tapi Heechul menghilang ke dalam kegelapan, menjauh darinya, dan Yunho bertanya-tanya apakah wanita itu pergi mencari Seunghyun. Tak akan ada kenikmatan dalam hubungan itu, bagi mereka berdua, tapi itu sama sekali bukan urusan Yunho.

Si biarawanlah yang mendadak terasa menarik baginya.

Walaupun Yunho menganggap diri berpikiran terbuka menyangkut kenikmatan, ia menyadari seleranya terbatas pada wanita. Mengabaikan Seunghyun yang selalu mencelanya karena kurang berimajinasi ketika memilih pasangan.

"Kenapa ragu, _my boy?"_ Eric menghampirinya, seragam biarawannya terbuka dan menampilkan dadanya yang kekar. Eric menyukai kelompok, sementara Yunho lebih menyukai satu orang wanita dalam satu kali kegiatan.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum yang memesona. "Sasaranku sudah pergi bersama orang lain. Kurasa aku akan mencari di tempat lain," katanya ringan, matanya masih terpaku pada si biarawan baru. Dari cara biarawan itu berjalan, Yunho tahu bahwa dia masih muda, dan dia berjalan ke arah kebun yang dihiasi patung-patung yang sangat eksplisit. Dari bahu biarawan yang kaku, Yunho tahu dia belum pernah melihat atau berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi di antara patung-patung itu, dan–

Seulas senyum pelan tersungging di mulutnya. "Aku yakin aku baru saja menemukan inspirasiku."

Eric mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Kau mengubah kebiasaanmu, Yun. Kupikir kau tidak menyukai jenismu sendiri."

"Dia wanita," kata Yunho singkat, mengamati wanita itu bergerak menjauh, memasuki Taman Kenikmatan. Wanita belum menjerit atau jatuh pingsan –mungkin Yunho meremehkannya. Wanita itu pastilah lebih berpengalaman daripada yang ia duga.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Dan kau sudah memilihnya? Bersenang-senanglah kalau begitu. Kalau dia mau, bergabunglah dengan kami."

Satu-satunya jawaban Yunho adalah senyum samar. Dia mulai berjalan menyusul wanita itu, bergerak tanpa suara di balik bayang-bayang sehingga tidak mengejutkannya, tapi mendapati wanita itu sedang menatap patung yang indah dan seronok berjudul _Rape of the Sabines._ Patung pria Romawi yang sedang bercinta dengan istri barunya di punggung kuda.

Si biarawan muda membeku. Yunho bisa merasakan kekhawatiran di bahu wanita itu dan ia terkekeh. Domba polos yang malang.

Wanita itu berjalan ke kebun yang diterangi obor, menjauh dari kerumunan orang. _Heavenly Host_ kini berpencar, dalam pasangan, dalam kelompok, dan kadang suara-suara memanggil wanita itu, mengajaknya melepaskan pita putih serta bergabung dengan mereka, entah untuk menonton atau ikut berpartisipasi, tapi wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertutup dan terus berjalan.

Seberapa banyak yang yang diceritakan Heechul kepadanya? Apakah wanita itu tahu dia tidak boleh berjalan melewati _Portal of Venus?_ Begitu seorang anggota memilih melewati lubang yang dihias dengan indah itu, dia langsung bisa diajak bermain, kecuali dia sudah diambil orang lain.

Apa pula yang dilakukannya di sini? Yunho tak bisa memikirkan alasan apa pun seorang perawan tua dari keluarga baik-baik dan tidak menyenangkan mau datang mengamati kalangan atas bersikap gila-gilaan. Ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa Han Heechul setuju mengajaknya.

Yunho berjalan menyusul wanita muda petualang itu, mengabaikan undangan-undangan yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Wanita itu semakin mendekati Portal, dan dia mungkin tidak tahu apa arti gerbang aneh yang mengarah ke kebun belakang itu.

Ia mendapati Jaejoong berhenti di samping patung lain, patung wanita muda yang menempelkan mulut di tubuh sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah raksasa. Yunho mencoba untuk menebak reaksi wanita itu, lalu menyadari bahwa ia semakin mendekat. Cukup dekat untuk melihat pita putih itu terlepas. Cukup dekat untuk merasakan bahwa wanita itu berharap dia berada ratusan kilometer dari situ.

Apa yang dipikirkan Heechul dengan mengajak wanita itu ke sini, pikir Yunho lagi, anehnya merasa kesal. Meninggalkan wanita itu di tangan perayu-perayu seperti dirinya?

Heechul tahu Yunho tak kenal ampun. Ia sudah berusaha keras mengabaikan undangan marah dan terselubung di mata perawan kecil itu, undangan yang diulurkannya tanpa sadar. Namun sekarang setelah dia menyerahkan diri pada Yunho, Yunho tidak bisa menolak, bukan?

"Jung Yunho!" seseorang berseru. "Bergabunglah dengan kami." Yunho memberi isyarat menolak, tapi terlambat.

Wanita itu berbalik mendengar nama Yunho dan membeku. Apa yang diharapkannya? Pikir Yunho agak kesal. Wanita itu pasti tahu Yunho ada di sana –di mana lagi seorang _gentleman_ muda berada ketika para Biarawan Gila sedang berkumpul?

Yunho nyaris bisa mendengar wanita itu terkesiap dari tempatnya berdiri, yang berjarak tiga puluh langkah dari wanita itu. Lalu dalam kepanikannya, wanita itu membuat kesalahan fatal. Dia menerobos semak-semak di pintu masuk _Portal of Venus,_ melewati batas yang membuatnya tidak bisa memilih lagi. Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dahan-dahan pohon tersangkut di jubahnya, menahannya, sehingga ketika dia menghilang ke dalam kebun, pita putihnya tertinggal, tergantung di semak-semak.

Saat Yunho tiba di Portal, wanita itu sudah tak terlihat. Ia memungut pita itu, membiarkan kain satin itu membelai jemarinya.

Lalu ia menyusul wanita itu berjalan melewati gerbang sambil tersenyum.

_._

_._

_._

_To be continues_

Annyeong~ i'm back with second chapter^^

Terimakasih untuk para reader khususnya **Misscelyunjae, ShinJiWoo920202, OliYunjae, sachan,** dan **Haru3173** yang menyempatkan review di chap kemarin, aku sempet cemas ga ada yang akan baca, huks ;(

Untuk ff ini aku ga nulis perbab kok, ada bagian2 yg aku skip dan sampai chap ini baru selesai 3 bab. Total bab? Ada deh, keke~

.

Sekali lagi gomawo^^

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_**RECKLESS**_

_._

_Remake from __**Anne Stuart**__'s novel __**RECKLESS**_

_._

_Kim Jaejoong_

_Jung Yunho_

_._

_Historical Romance_

_._

_Genderswitch_

_._

_Viscount Jung Yunho dikenal sebagai perayu ulung. Berkat wajahnya yang tampan dan sikapnya yang memikat, Yunho tak pernah gagal menggoda wanita... sampai ia bertemu Kim Jaejoong._

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Sialan, pikir Jaejoong berapi-api. Ketika pertama kali menyetujui gagasan gila itu, ia mengira tak akan bertemu dengan Jung Yunho di antara begitu banyak orang –atau kalaupun bertemu Yunho, pria itu pasti mengenakan jubah yang sama dan Jaejoong pasti tak bisa mengenalinya.

Namun, tidak semua pria dan wanita mengenakan pakaian religius. Dari lirikan sekilas yang gugup, Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengenakan celana panjang sederhana, kemeja putih longgar, dan jas panjang tanpa lengan. Sejenak ia bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu berpakaian begitu santai, lalu menyadari bahwa itu supaya pria itu bisa melepaskan pakaian dengan mudah dan cepat, tanpa bantuan pelayan.

Jaejoong bahkan tak mau berpikir tentang sang _viscount_ tampan melepaskan pakaian. Gagasan Jung Yunho telanjang membuat Jaejoong tak bisa bernafas, dan ia sudah cukup gelisah dengan hanya berada di situ. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Pria itu sendirian, terlalu dekat, dan menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Yunho tak mungkin tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya –penyamarannya sangat bagus. Dan Heechul pernah memberitahunya bahwa Yunho tidak pernah ambil bagian dalam praktek aneh percintaan pria, jadi Yunho tak mungkin menatap ke arahnya. Benar, bukan?

Namun, Yunho terus berjalan kearahnya, dan Jaejoong panik, bergerak semakin jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Obor-obor ditempatkan agak berjauhan, bulanlah yang menyediakan cahaya remang-remang. Sebuah biara menjulang di hadapannya, berbentuk bulan sabit dan terbuat dari batu kapur berwarna putih, dan di belakang pilar-pilar ia mengira melihat kolam yang besar serta dangkal.

Sejenak ia menarik nafas lega. Tempat itu damai, aman, indah di bawah sinar bulan, tersembunyi dari kegilaan di belakang sana, tempat perlindungan...

"Sialan, tapi aku tahu kalau sabar menunggu, aku akan menemukan seseorang yang masih muda dan segar," suara manis terdengar di telinga Jaejoong, dan ia melompat, panik, siap kabur.

Namun, sebelum Jaejoong bisa bergerak, tangan berat pria itu mencengkram lengannya. "Kau pemalu, ya?" Pria tua itu terkekeh. _"Well,_ aku menyukai pemuda pemalu di ranjangku. Kau orang baru di sini..."

Jaeoong menggeleng-geleng keras, berusaha menarik diri, tapi jemari besar pria itu mengencang. Heechul menjamin tak ada seorang pun yang akan dipaksa, bahwa pita putihnya adalah jaminan keamanan. Jaejoong mencoba berputar dalam cengkraman pria itu untuk menunjukkan pitanya, tapi pita itu sudah hilang.

"Tidak perlu malu," kata pria itu, suaranya agak tidak jelas, dan Jaejoong menyadari pria itu mabuk berat. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan membiarkan kau yang –"

"Tidak boleh berburu tanpa izin, Dongwook." Suara yang tidak asing serta bernada mengejek menyela perlawanan Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong membeku.

"Aku melihatnya lebih dulu, Yunho," desis Dongwook. "Dia melewati _Portal of Venus_ –itu membuatnya bisa dimiliki siapa pun. Di samping itu, aku tahu benar kau hanya tertarik pada _perempuan jalang."_

Istilah baru bagi Jaejoong, tapi ia yakin istilah itu sangat kasar. Ia mendongak menatap wajah Yunho dari balik tudung. Yunho terlihat seperti biasa, seolah-olah itu pesta resmi dan dia bosan setengah mati. "Mungkin aku mulai memperluas wawasan," katanya dengan suara malas. "Aku sedang mencari hal baru dan biarawan muda ini sempurna."

Kekagetan menerjang diri Jaejoong sementara Yunho mengangkat tangan dan secarik pita putih melilit di jemarinya yang panjang dan anggun.

Respon Dongwook sangat kasar, tapi cengkraman di lengan Jaejoong mengendur, lalu dia melepaskan Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Aku menerima pengakuan atas minatmu tadi, dan menerima tanda yang kaupegang itu. _Gentleman_ harus mengikuti aturan yang ada..." dia setengah menggerutu pada diri sendiri sebelum berjalan pergi dan menghilang di semak-semak.

Jaejoong tahu tidak ada isyarat universal untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, jadi ia berharap anggukan yang anggun sudah cukup. Mata pria itu berkilat-kilat di bawah cahaya bulan, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kebingungan atau keraguan di wajahnya. Hanya ekspresi sinis dan sopan seperti biasa.

Jaejoong berbalik, tapi Yunho menangkap tangannya. "Kurasa tidak, Biarawan Muda," katanya lembut.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil mencoba menarik tangan, tapi Yunho malah mengikutinya. "Apakah _Lady_ Han tidak memperingatkanmu tentang _Portal of Venus?_ Ya, aku tahu kau datang bersamanya. Kurasa kau salah satu seorang kekasihnya. Apakah kau tahu kenapa dia meninggalkanmu di tengah Biarawan Gila?"

Jaejoong menarik lebih keras, masih sambil melangkah mundur, tapi Yunho mengikutinya, cengkramannya tegas tapi tidak menyakitkan seperti cengkraman Dongwook tadi.

"Tidak ada jawaban?" gumam Yunho. _"Well,_ tidak apa-apa. Kita ada di sini sekarang, dan selku ada di dekat sini."

Jaejoong kini menyentak-nyentakkan lengan dengan keras sambil menggeleng-geleng, tapi Yunho hanya tertawa. Tawa yang memesona dan menjengkelkan. "Oh, tidak Biarawan Muda. Bukan sel penjara. Aku tidak berniat menahanmu, walaupun aku dengan senang hati mengajarimu bentuk penahanan lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Tidak, maksudku sel biarawan pribadiku. Aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk memastikan sel itu sedikit lebih mewah dari sel biasa, dan sangat pribadi di antara rombongan pendosa ini. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan diri, tapi Yunho kembali menangkapnya, menarik Jaejoong ke tubuhnya yang keras dan kuat, sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Jaejoong, menahan Jaejoong dengan sangat mudah. "Apakah kau akan bicara, atau apakah sumpah untuk tetap diam ini berlaku selamanya? Bukan berarti aku tidak menikmati permainan ini, tapi cepat atau lambat aku akan tidur denganmu, dan kau tahu itu. Kalau tidak, kau tak akan berada di sini."

Jaejoong bisa melepaskan tudung dan mengumumkan siapa dirinya, kemudian Yunho akan melepasnya, merasa ngeri dengan kesalahannya sendiri. Yunho tidak tertarik pada Kim Jaejoong yang sederhana dan masih perawan –Yunho ada di situ untuk mencari teman bermain yang berpengalaman.

Namun, kalau begitu semua orang akan tahu. Yunho pasti tak akan diam saja, dan semua orang di London pasti merasa berita itu menggelikan. Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa menampakkan muka lagi di kota.

Itu memang bukan nasib yang buruk, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Heechul. Tidak, pilihan terbaiknya adalah mengikuti Yunho, tidak berkata apa-apa, dan menunggu peluang lain untuk kabur.

Jaejoong menenangkan diri dan cengkraman Yunho mengendur. Yunho melepaskannya dan Jaejoong mendadak menyesal. Rasanya menyenangkan didekap pria itu.

"Kau memutuskan untuk bersikap patuh?" kata Yunho. "Misterius sekali. Entah kau sudah bersumpah untuk tetap diam, Biarawan Muda, atau aku mengenalmu. Itu, atau mungkin suaramu akan menunjukkan latar belakangmu yang bukan dari bangsawan. Kujamin, aku sangat demokratis selama menyangkut seks. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain yang lebih baik yang bisa dilakukan mulutmu."

Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan Jaejoong mengejutkan diri sendiri dengan menerimanya.

"Tanganmu sangat halus," kata Yunho. "Kurasa aku akan sangat menikmati tiga hari ke depan."

Tiga hari? Demi Tuhan, apa yang bisa dilakukan pria itu dengan seseorang selama tiga hari penuh?

Aku memang bodoh mencoba melakukannya, pikir Jaejoong, dan merasa mual karena tersiksa. Ia tak bisa membuang-buang waktu untuk mengomeli diri sendiri sekarang –hal itu harus menunggu sampai ia kembali ke kamarnya yang aman. Untuk sementara ini ia harus berkonsentrasi melarikan diri dari Yunho dan orang-orang tak bermoral lainnya yang berkeliaran mencari korban di tempat itu.

"Sudah siap?" gumam Yunho, suaranya terdengar mengejek, seolah-olah tahu benar Jaejoong tidak seperti yang terlihat. _Well,_ tentu saja –Yunho tahu Jaejoong hanya menyamar sebagai biarawan, dan pria itu hanya ikut bermain.

Namun, kenapa Yunho tidak menuntut ingin melihat wajah Jaejoong? Yunho tak berusaha melepaskan tudung Jaejoong, syukurlah, tapi tidakkah itu agak aneh? Apakah Yunho tidak ingin tahu seperti apa rupa orang yang akan ditidurinya? Ternyata tidak, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa merasa beruntung. Masih ada kemungkinan ia bisa melarikan diri, kabur sebelum Yunho menyadari identitasnya.

Yunho masih memegang tangannya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan pria itu menuntunnya ke arah biara.

.

.

Bulan sudah muncul. Jaejoong bisa mendengar musik di kejauhan. Ada orkestra kecil di panggung, dan musiknya, musik yang sederhana serta agak meliuk-liuk, menyelinap ke dalam otaknya. Ia bisa melihat Yunho dengan sangat jelas dari balik tudung, dan ia menelan ludah dengan gugup.

Yunho memegang tangannya. Rasanya meresahkan –ia tidak ingat pernah memegang tangan seorang pria selain ketika mereka sedang berdansa. Ketika masih kecil, ayahnya tak pernah mau repot-repot memegang tangannya dan semua pelayan yang menjaganya wanita.

Yunho tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Jaejoong juga tidak. Itu kejutan lain –Jaejoong hampir tak pernah menyentuh siapa pun tanpa lapisan sarung tangan kulit di antara mereka, ketika ia berusaha berdansa. Ia tak pernah menyukai sarung tangan, kecuali untuk berkuda atau berkebun. Sarung tangan membuat telapak tangannya gatal.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari kegunaan sarung tangan pada acara-acara sosial. Ada sesuatu yang begitu... intim ketika kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit. Jemari Yunho yang hangat dan kuat menggenggam jemarinya yang lemah.

Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya melirik Yunho dari balik tudung. Ia bisa melihat menara biara di belakang Yunho, dan sejenak menara-menara itu anehnya terlihat seperti tanduk iblis. Ia mengerjap, lalu ingin tertawa. Khayalannya semakin konyol. Jung Yunho hanya manusia biasa. Pria manja, nakal, terlalu tampan, tapi manusia biasa. Kedatangannya ke situ tak berarti Jaejoong telah menjual jiwanya kepada iblis.

Apakah ia harus mencoba berbicara? Kalau ia bisa berbicara dengan suara rendah, mungkin hal itu bisa meyakinkan Yunho bahwa Jaejoong seorang pria. Yunho tak mungkin tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya –_Miss_ Kim yang terhormat sama sekali tak mungkin bermain-main dengan Biarawan Gila di _Heavenly Host._

Bukannya ia sudah bermain-main, ia tak berminat melakukannya. Itu hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya yang konyol. Sungguh, apakah imajinasi saja tidak cukup? Dan siapa yang menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Jung Yunho?

Dirinya sendiri.

Kenyataan menerjang dirinya. Jaejoong tahu benar pria itu akan ada di situ, memuaskan hasrat. Ia datang untuk bertemu dengan Yunho, mengamatinya, kalau mungkin, di balik samaran. Ia ingin melihat Yunho dalam keadaan telanjang, panas karena gairah, sehingga bisa mengingat hal itu selamanya.

Jaejoong menarik tangan perlahan, hanya untuk melihat seberapa awas pria itu, tapi jemari Yunho mengencang dengan cepat, tidak sampai terasa menyakitkan, nyaris. Jaejoong menduga pria itu tahu bagaimana menilai kekuatannya sendiri. Untunglah Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa tangan yang lebih kecil dan lebih lembut dalam genggamannya adalah tangan wanita.

Mereka ada di jalan buntu. Tanah membukit di sekeliling mereka, membuat mereka berada di daerah melengkung, dinding-dinding batu menjulang di sekeliling, dan hanya ada satu pintu di puri yang kokoh itu.

Tidak ada jalan keluar, pikir Jaejoong tiba-tiba panik. Ia yakin Yunho pasti merasakan ketegangan di tubuhnya. Cengkraman Yunho mengencang, dan Jaejoong tahu ia tak mungkin menyingkirkan kewaspadaan Yunho.

Ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Yunho tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Begitu Jaejoong menjelaskan semua, Yunho akan melepaskannya. Jaejoong berharap bisa kabur tanpa perlu mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia akan kabur, apa pun resikonya.

Ia tak bergerak, dan Yunho tidak mencoba memaksanya, sepertinya puas berlama-lama di udara malam yang sejuk. Sinar bulan menyinari wajah Yunho, seakan menegaskan ketampanannya yang berbahaya, dan sejenak Jaejoong kembali ke mimpinya ketika Yunho memeluknya, menciumnya, membelai tubuhnya sampai Jaejoong terbangun sendirian dengan tubuh bergetar.

Kenangan itu membuatnya malu, walaupun terasa menggoda. Namun, khayalannya sendiri yang membuatnya menyentuh diri sendiri. Sentuhan Yunho sama sekali terlarang.

Ketakutan akhirnya menerjang diri Jaejoong. "Aku tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan," katanya dengan suara rendah dan serak dalam upaya terakhir untuk menipu Yunho.

Yunho terlihat geli, tidak terkejut. "Dia bicara!" katanya dengan nada heran. "Dan bagaimana kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Tenanglah, Nak, aku sangat yakin kau bukan biarawan yang bersumpah untuk tetap diam. Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk bicara –kita bisa bernegosiasi."

"Negosiasi?" Kata itu mengejutkan Jaejoong. "Apa yang harus kita negosiasikan?"

"Astaga, syarat-syarat penyerahan dirimu."

Rasa takut kini berpacu di tubuh Jaejoong, mengancam menguasai diri. "Aku menyerah," katanya dengan cepat. "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Kurasa kau tidak memahami arti menyerah, sayangku. Tidak ada penyerahan sejati sampai kau memuaskanku. Tidak ada penyerahan sampai kau memohon sentuhanku, ciumanku."

Kepanikan menghujam diri Jaejoong dengan kuat dan ia berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun cengkraman Yunho terlalu kuat. Cengkraman itu kini terasa menyakitkan, sedikit.

"Kau tidak mengerti," kata Jaejoong terengah, suaranya agak melengking karena panik. "Aku bukan pria."

"Kau tidak mengerti," tiru Yunho. "Aku tak pernah berpikir kau pria. Aku hanya _menggauli_ wanita."

Bahasa kasar Yunho yang disengaja membuat Jaejoong mengernyit. Ia mengenal kata itu walaupun beberapa kata lain tidak dikenalnya. Itu kata paling sulit yang diajarkan Junsu kepadanya. Kenyataan bahwa Yunho mengatakannya membuatnya terkejut.

Tekad Jaejoong semakin kuat. "Bukan wanita ini," katanya tegas. Tak ada yang akan dipaksa, Heechul berjanji kepadanya. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah berkata tidak dan Yunho akan melepaskannya. "Kita akan kembali dan mencarikan seseorang yang lebih bersedia untukmu. Sedangkan menyangkut diriku, jawabannya tidak."

Kalau Jaejoong berharap Yunho terlihat kecewa, ia sendiri yang merasa kecewa. "Terlambat untuk itu, sayangku. Begitu berjalan melewati _Portal of Venus,_ kau sudah menunjukkan kesediaan untuk menerima pria pertama yang menginginkanmu. Bersyukurlah aku berhasil menjauhkanmu dari Dongwook. Dia tidak tekenal baik dalam kegiatannya, dan dia bisa menyakitimu."

"Dan kau tidak akan menyakitiku?"

Seulas senyum samar tersungging di mulut Yunho yang anggun. "Hanya sebentar, dan aku akan berusaha membuatnya tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Kehilangan keperawanan selalu agak menyakitkan, atau begitulah yang kudengar, tapi kurasa aku bisa membuatmu melupakannya dengan cepat."

Demi Tuhan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku masih perawan?" protes Jaejoong dengan suara rendah. "Ini sama sekali bukan tempat yang cocok untuk orang-orang yang tidak berpengalaman."

"Itulah sebabnya kau sangat menarik," kata Yunho. "Dan aku mengetahuinya dari caramu berjalan, caramu tersentak ketika kau menyentuhmu, ketika aku memberitahumu apa yang akan kita lakukan bersama. Hanya perawan yang bisa setakut itu. Sedangkan tentang alasanmu berada di sini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku berusaha menebak-nebaknya sampai sekarang."

"Kegilaan sesaat," kata Jaejoong. "Aku sudah sadar sekarang." Ia menarik tangannya, tahu itu sia-sia, tapi tetap melawan.

"Maaf," kata Yunho, sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal. "Kita sudah melangkah terlalu jauh."

Jaejoong bisa melepaskan tudung, membuat pria itu terkejut dan melepaskannya. Namun, ia masih menunda, berharap ada cara lain untuk melarikan diri dari kekacauan itu tanpa membongkar identitasnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk menarik tudung menutupi wajah. "Tentang _Portal of Venus_ yang kausebut-sebut itu, itu kesalahan. Teman... temanku yang mengajakku ke sini baru akan menunjukkannya kepadaku ketika dia... dia teralihkan. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa _Portal of Venus_ itu?"

"Aku menyesal _Lady_ Han tak sempat menunjukkannya kepadamu," kata Yunho dengan suara yang ditarik-tarik, membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Yunho tahu Jaejoong datang bersama Heechul. _Well,_ tak ada yang luar biasa dalam hal itu –mereka berdiri bersama selama upacara Latin yang konyol itu. "Tapi itu sama sekali bukan alasan. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah melihat. _Portal of Venus,"_ katanya sabar, "adalah gerbang bulat ke arah kebun pertama, dikelilingi semak-semak. Gerbang itu menyerupai..."

"Oh, _menjijikkan_ sekali!" seru Jaejoong, membuat Yunho tak perlu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa gerbang itu sangat... hmm... menggairahkan. Tapi aku yakin aku pernah berkata bahwa aku hanya tertarik pada wanita, bukan?"

Tak ada jalan lain, pikir Jaejoong putus asa. Di mana Heechul ketika aku membutuhkannya? Pergi bersenang-senang dengan orang lain, melupakan sepupunya yang idiot.

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya," kata Jaejoong tenang, tak lagi berusaha menyamarkan suara. "Tapi Viscount Yunho terkenal dengan seleranya yang luar biasa. Wanita-wanita simpanannya adalah wanita tercantik di dunia."

"Nah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang simpanan-simpananku?" gumam Yunho geli.

Jaejoong mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Kau tidak mungkin merendahkan standarmu sampai mau... mau meniduri seseorang yang tidak bersedia, perawan tua sederhana."

Yunho mengamati sosok Jaejoong tanpa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat, dan Jaejoong mendapat kesan pria itu tak hanya bisa melihat menembus tudungnya, tapi juga menembus kekurangan serta kelemahan Jaejoong. "Kata yang benar adalah _menggauli,"_ katanya sengaja. "Dan kau tak akan tidak bersedia." Ada ketegasan dalam suaranya, seolah-olah dia mengetahui mimpi-mimpi Jaejoong yang mengerikan. "Kau sangat meremehkan pesonamu."

Cengkramannya mengencang, dan dia menarik Jaejoong ke arahnya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong berusaha meletakkan tangan di antara mereka, tapi terlambat melawan Yunho, dan Yunho langsung mendekap Jaejoong di tubuhnya yang kuat serta keras. Jaejoong bisa merasakannya, seperti dalam mimpi, dan ia ingin menangis. Begitu dekat, begitu dekat dan menggoda, dan yang harus dilakukannya adalah melepaskan tudungnya serta Yunho akan melepasnya dengan perasaan terkejut, ngeri, mungkin juga jijik memikirkan kesalahan yang nyaris dilakukannya.

Namun, Jaejoong tak bisa melepaskan tangan –tangannya terperangkap di antara tubuh mereka. Yunho berhasil menahannya hanya dengan satu lengan, dan tangannya terangkat ke wajah Jaejoong yang tersembunyi.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukannya," kata Jaejoong putus asa.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melakukannya. Aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak lama, _Miss_ Kim." Dan dia mendorong tudung itu dari kepala Jaejoong, menangkap dagu Jaejoong yang keras kepala dengan tangannya yang kuat, serta mencium Jaejoong.

_._

_._

_._

_To be continues_

Halo, halo, apdetan datang. Semoga ini ga kelamaan ya ^^

Wah, ternyata masih ada yang mau baca, hihi.. daku senang *peluk reader satu2*

Aku coba jawab pertanyaannya ya... Di sini peran Jaejoong memang cuma sebagai pendamping Heechul, dia ga punya gelar bangsawan apa pun. Sebenernya dia juga cantik, cuma dia terlalu merendahkan diri dan ga suka bersolek, ditambah sikapnya yang kaku dan secara terang-terangan menjauhi pria, jadilah ga ada pria yang nglamar dia. Gitu chingu, hehe #poor umma

Silahkan bertanya kalau ada yang masih kurang jelas :)

**Special thanks to:**

**park xena, Misscelyunjae, Haru3173, ShinJiWoo920202, ky0k0, Tutup Botol, dan Guest.**

.

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

_**RECKLESS**_

_._

_Remake from __**Anne Stuart**__'s novel __**RECKLESS**_

_._

_Kim Jaejoong_

_Jung Yunho_

_Kim Heechul_

_Choi Siwon_

_._

_Historical Romance_

_._

_Genderswitch_

_._

_Viscount Jung Yunho dikenal sebagai perayu ulung. Berkat wajahnya yang tampan dan sikapnya yang memikat, Yunho tak pernah gagal menggoda wanita... sampai ia bertemu Kim Jaejoong._

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

Untuk ukuran ciuman pertama, ciuman itu tidak buruk, pikir Yunho tenang. Kim Jaejoong membeku ketika mulut Yunho menyentuh mulutnya, terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak, dan Yunho memaksakan keuntungannya, menarik Jaejoong lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, memeluk wanita itu sehingga Jaejoong tak bisa kabur dengan mudah, dan terus berusaha merayu mulut Jaejoong lebih dulu. Yunho mengangkat tangan ke kacamata Jaejoong, melepaskannya, dan sengaja menjatuhkannya ke tanah sebelum wanita itu menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Jaejoong mungkin bisa merasakan gairah Yunho dari balik seragam biarawannya yang konyol, walaupun Jaejoong tidak tahu apa itu. Sangat mengagumkan –sudah lama sekali Yunho tidak merasa sesenang itu pada awal permainan. Biasanya ia ingin pasangannya tanpa sehelai kain pun sebelum ia tiba pada tahap berbahaya itu, bukti lebih jauh bahwa ia terlalu tertarik pada Kim Jaejoong.

Wanita itu melawan, hanya sedikit. Yunho menjauhkan mulut dari mulut Jaejoong, sedikit saja, dan menunduk menatap mata Jaejoong yang terbelalak kaget, kini tanpa dihalangi kacamata terkutuk itu. Jaejoong bahkan sepertinya tak sadar Yunho melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau kau memejamkan mata," kata Yunho dengan nada praktis. Ia terkejut ketika Jaejoong menurut, dan ia pun mencium Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong tak melawan lagi. Bibirnya yang tadinya kaku dan ketakutan, sekarang melembut, dan Yunho menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong, sekali, dua kali, ingin bersenandung karena senang.

Yunho kembali mengangkat kepala. "Buka mulutmu untukku."

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menciummu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Kau harus membiarkanku–"

Yunho menutup mulut Jaejoong lagi dengan mulutnya sebelum Jaejoong mengucapkan kata terkutuk itu dan mencicipi Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Jaejoong membeku lagi, tapi Yunho tahu cara berciuman, cara mendapatkan respons yang diinginkannya. Tubuh Jaejoong pertama-tama melembut, lalu rahang dan mulutnya menerima Yunho.

Yunho menginginkan lebih. Ia pernah berkata kepada diri sendiri bahwa penyerahan saja sudah cukup, tapi ia salah. Ia menginginkan, membutuhkan partisipasi.

"Balas ciumanku," bisik Yunho, suaranya sendiri terdengar serak.

Mata Jaejoong melebar. Dalam kegelapan, rambutnya yang merah serta lebat terlihat hitam, dan dia mendongak menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon. Jangan minta aku melepasmu, pikir Yunho.

"Aku tidak... tahu caranya."

Seulas senyum perlahan tersungging di mulut Yunho sementara kelegaan membanjiri dirinya. "Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu," katanya, kembali menguasai mulut Jaejoong, mencoba mengendalikan besarnya gairahnya terhadap Jaejoong. Ia mencium Jaejoong dengan perlahan, jauh lebih perlahan dari yang diinginkannya, tapi setelah sesaat ia pun menyesuaikan diri, sapuan lidahnya yang pelan dan malas di mulut Jaejoong, gigitan-gigitan kecil yang lembut, penempatan mulutnya di mulut Jaejoong.

Sentuhan akhir dan ragu lidah Jaejoong di lidahnya.

Ia bisa merasakan perubahan di tubuh Jaejoong, ketika tubuh wanita itu melembut, menempel di tubuhnya, dan Yunho ingin mendorong Jaejoong ke dinding, menguasainya di sana.

Yunho tak bisa melakukannya. Biasanya ia tak berbaik hati, tapi pengalaman Jaejoong seharusnya dilakukan di tempat tidur. Persetan, pengalaman pertama Jaejoong seharusnya dilakukan di tempat tidur suaminya, tapi Yunho tak akan membiarkannya.

Tangan Jaejoong yang terperangkap di antara tubuh mereka, perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak, meluncur menaiki dada Yunho dan akhirnya mencengkram bahu Yunho. Yunho merasa tersesat dalam rasa Jaejoong.

Dan ia ingin, butuh mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong ketika mencapai puncak.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong, dengan perlahan, dengan hati-hati, ke pintu ruang persembunyiannya. Ia berbalik, bersandar di pintu itu sehingga terbuka, lalu menarik Jaejoong ke dalam bersamanya sementara pintu berat itu berayun tertutup dengan bunyi keras dan memuaskan.

.

.

Indra-indra Jaejoong menerjangnya, rangkaian rasa dan sentuhan yang nikmat, suara dan bau dalam kegelapan remang-remang. Ia tahu seharusnya tidak membiarkan semua itu terjadi, tapi selama sesaat ia tidak bisa menolak. Ini Yunho, pria dalam mimpinya yang tak kenal malu, perayu wanita tanpa perasaan yang menghantui dirinya.

Dan sekarang pria itu, Viscount Yunho, sedang menciumnya, Kim Jaejoong yang bertubuh jangkung dan kikuk, padahal ada lusinan wanita cantik yang pasti akan dengan senang hati menghangatkan ranjang pria itu. Namun, pria itu mengikuti Jaejoong, entah bagaimana berhasil mengetahui identitasnya. Walaupun tahu Jaejoong adalah Jaejoong yang sederhana dan sudah bisa dianggap perawan tua, pria itu masih mengejarnya, dan sekarang sedang menciumnya dengan penuh perhatian sehingga Yunho pasti menyukainya, setidaknya sedikit.

Ia merasa Yunho bergerak, memutarnya, merasa mereka berdua menjauh dari langit yang diterangi bulan dan udara malam yang dingin. Ia merasa pusing, dan dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat tangan untuk memegang Yunho, sementara kegelapan menyelimuti mereka. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup, lalu bunyi aneh itu menembus kabut kerinduan yang menyelimutinya. Nyaris seperti bunyi kunci yang diputar.

Ketakutan menjalari dirinya, dan ia menarik mulut dari mulut Yunho sambil mendorong pria itu. Kali ini Yunho melepasnya, bergerak menjauh dalam kegelapan, dan Jaejoong mendadak merasa panik. Ia benci tempat gelap serta tertutup, dan sejenak ia merasa terperangkap, sesak nafas.

Lalu seberkas cahaya menerangi kegelapan ketika Yunho menyalakan salah satu lilin, lalu lilin-lilin lain, menyediakan cahaya yang menyenangkan dalam gelap. Sekarang Jaejoong bisa melihat ruangan itu dengan sangat jelas, kepanikannya terbit lagi, kali ini dikarenakan bahaya yang nyata, bukan khayalan.

Ruangan itu berukuran kecil, berdinding batu putih. Perapian terlihat di salah satu sisinya, siap dinyalakan. Ada meja kokoh yang menyimpan kandelir, sebotol anggur, dan dua gelas. Sehelai karpet tebal menutupi lantai sementara karpet-karpet dinding berlukiskan adegan erotis tergantung di dinding.

Dan di situ juga ada tempat tidur. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa meragukannya? Ranjang itu ditempatkan di dekat dinding, dengan seprai beledu dan selimut bulu. Tempat tidur untuk aktivitas-aktivitas sensual, bukan untuk tidur.

Yunho menatapnya dari seberang ruangan kecil itu, tak bergerak dan tidak berbicara, tapi Jaejoong tetap merasa pria itu seperti pemangsa yang sedang menunggu.

Jaejoong berbalik, mencari pintu. Kenapa dia tidak kabur ketika masih ada kesempatan? Ia bisa mengejutkan Yunho ketika pria itu menciumnya, tapi ia malah luluh seperti orang bodoh yang dimabuk cinta, dan sekarang sudah terlambat.

Atau mungkin belum. Ia berlari ke arah pintu kayu, dan merasa lega ketika Yunho tak bergerak sementara tangannya menemukan kenop pintu. Yunho membiarkannya pergi. Jaejoong memutar kenop, namun kenop itu tak bergerak. Ia menyentak, tapi pintu itu tetap bergeming.

Ia terkurung. Dengan pria impiannya, perayu wanita paling buruk di seluruh penjuru Inggris.

"Sialan," kata Jaejoong lemah. Dan ia pun meluncur ke lantai, punggungnya disandarkan di dinding, merasa seperti mangsa yang tersudut.

.

.

.

Ketika Heechul terbangun, matahari pagi sudah mengintip dari jendela. Ia duduk dengan cepat, dan mulai mengingat sedikit demi sedikit apa yang terjadi. Semalam ia tak sempat berpesta karena Seunghyun jatuh pingsan –penyakitnya semakin parah, dan ia menghabiskan malam menjaga teman lamanya itu sebelum kemudian tidur di kamarnya, meninggalkan Seunghyun di tangan seorang pendeta yang merupakan teman pria itu. Pendeta yang tak punya simpati, cerewet dan menjengkelkan.

Hari masih pagi ketika Heechul berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi di _Hensley Court._ Seseorang berdiri di luar pintu kamar Seunghyun, dan dalam keremangan koridor, Heechul mengira orang itu Daesung, pelayan kepercayaan Seunghyun. Namun Daesung bertubuh pendek, sementara sosok pria itu terlihat jangkung dan tegap.

Pria itu menjauh dari pintu, keluar dari balik bayang-bayang, dan Heechul menguatkan diri menghadapi perang.

"Dia sudah tidur," kata Choi Siwon.

"Aku tidak berniat membangunkannya. Aku ingin menemaninya sementara dia tidur." Heechul menjaga suara agar tetap tenang dan masuk akal.

Siwon mengamati pakaian Heechul yang sederhana, lalu terangkat melihat hiasan di pipinya. Ada tatapan aneh di mata pria itu, kemungkinan besar rasa jijik, walaupun Heechul tidak yakin.

"Apa? Aku sedang tidak berniat berdebat denganmu."

"Kenapa kau mengacaukan wajahmu dengan semua cat itu?"

Heechul tertawa, suaranya terdengar pahit. "Setelah itu kau akan berkata aku gadis cantik yang tidak memerlukan riasan ini."

"Tidak," kata Siwon, suaranya terkendali. "Aku sama sekali tidak akan memberitahumu betapa cantik dirimu. Kau tidak membutuhkan pujian kosong dariku."

"Kosong?" ulang Heechul dengan nada mengejek.

"Dan kau sama sekali bukan gadis."

Heechul terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa. "Aku memang bukan seorang gadis. Baiklah, apa yang akan kita perdebatkan?"

"Kurasa kita sepakat tentang satu hal, dan itu adalah kekhawatiran pada Seunghyun. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik baginya."

"Sebagai salah seorang teman lamanya, aku juga menginginkan hal sama. Kenapa pendeta selalu bicara bertele-tele? Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan supaya aku bisa duduk menemaninya."

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak duduk di sampingnya, atau berada di dekatnya. Aku yakin hal terbaik yang bisa kaulakukan untuk Seunghyun adalah pergi ke taman bermain terkutuk yang dibangunnya itu, mengumpulkan teman-temanmu yang tak bermoral itu, dan pergi dari tempat ini. Biarkan dia meninggal dengan tenang."

Heechul tertawa hambar. "Menurutmu itu yang diinginkannya? Dialah yang mengusulkan Pesta diadakan di sini. Seunghyun membanggakan kemampuannya sebagai tuan rumah, walaupun dia sendiri tidak hadir. Dua hari lagi Pesta berakhir, semua orang akan pergi, puas, dan gembira, serta acara sosial Seunghyun yang terakhir akan dianggap sebagai keberhasilan."

"Tiga hari penuh menjajakan diri dan berbuat tidak senonoh adalah keberhasilan sosial?"

"Terlambat mengubahnya, Mr. Choi. Kau tak akan bisa menyelamatkan jiwanya, membujuknya mengubah... kesukaannya pada saat-saat terakhir ini."

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang ingin ditidurinya," kata Siwon kering. "Jiwanyalah yang membuatku cemas. Dan tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk itu."

Heechul menatap Siwon penasaran. "Apakah kau tidak menganggap kesukaannya pada pria membuatnya tidak bisa diampuni?"

"Itu masalah antara Seunghyun dan Tuhan-Nya."

"Bukankah jiwanya juga masalah Seunghyun dan Tuhan-Nya?"

Siwon menunduk menatap Heechul untuk waktu yang lama. "Berbicara denganmu seperti berdebat dengan iblis."

Heechul menyadari ia bisa tertawa. "Oh, kurasa tidak. Bukankah pembicaraan dengan iblis melibatkan godaan?" Ia mendekat, mendongak menatap Siwon. Ia menyadari pria menyukainya ketika ia bergerak mendekat dan mendongak menatap mereka dari bulu matanya yang panjang.

Angin lembut musim semi menggoyang rok Heechul, membuat roknya menggesek kaki pria itu, dan Heechul cepat-cepat melangkah mundur.

"Menurutmu kau tidak sedang menggodaku, _Lady_ Han?" kata pria itu, suaranya datar. "Kau tidak tahu banyak tentang pendeta. Kami pria biasa."

Heechul tidak berkata apa-apa. Sentuhan roknya di kaki pria itu membuatnya gelisah. Rasanya jauh lebih intim daripada berbaring bersama pria telanjang. Aneh, pikir Heechul. "Apa yang kauinginkan Mr. Choi?" Suaranya tenang dan menipu. "Selain membubarkan _Heavenly Host_ lebih awal. Apakah kau ingin aku kembali ke Pesta? Tidak mengganggumu..."

"Tidak!" Kata itu praktis seperti bunyi letusan. "Hal terbaik bagimu adalah kembali ke London kalau kau tidak mau membatalkan pesta gila dan konyol itu. Teman-temanmu yang lain bisa menyusulmu bila mereka sudah selesai."

"Walaupun ingin menuruti saranmu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sepupuku sedang berada di biara. Dia anak yang polos, hanya datang untuk mengamati––"

"Polos?" sela Siwon lagi, dan Heechul melihat dengan jelas amarah dingin di matanya. "Kau mengajak wanita polos ke acara tak senonoh seperti itu? Monster macam apa kau ini?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Heechul kaku. "Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyentuhnya."

"Dan kau yakin tentang itu? Walaupun kau tahu pria-pria macam apa yang menyebut diri mereka Biarawan Gila?"

Untuk pertama kalinya keresahan menggelitik Heechul, dan ia hampir menyumpahi pria itu. Yunho juga ada di sana. Dan ada bahaya yang terbaring diam di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Benar, salah satu alasan Heechul memilih Yunho sebagai kekasih berikutnya adalah untuk membantu menghancurkan hubungan antara sepupunya yang polos dan salah satu perayu wanita terburuk di masyarakat. Ia mengenal Jaejoong dengan baik serta bisa menebak fantasi rahasianya, dan cara paling mudah untuk menghancurkan fantasi itu adalah dengan menguasai pria itu sendiri.

Karena fantasi itu harus dihancurkan. Jatuh cinta pada perayu wanita hanya akan mengarah pada hati yang hancur. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang hanya akan mengarah kepada keputusasaan.

Namun, mereka ada di luar sana, dan Heechul tidak ada untuk mengawasi mereka. "Dia baik-baik saja," kata Heechul lagi, mengabaikan ketakutannya sendiri. "Sangat aman."

Dan Heechul bertanya-tanya apakah ia baru saja berbohong.

.

.

.

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk pintunya," kata Yunho dengan nada malas. "Pintu itu terkunci secara otomatis. Pelayan datang setiap pagi dan malam membawa makanan. Kurasa kau terkurung di sini sampai besok."

Jaejoong terlihat marah.

"Apakah kau mengambil kacamataku?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

"Kacamata? Tentu saja tidak," kata Yunho, pura-pura bersikap tak berdosa sambil mengingat ia sengaja menginjak kacamata itu dengan sepatu bot. "Tak banyak yang perlu kaulihat di sini. Kecuali aku."

Jaejoong tidak terpesona. "Kau tidak bisa menahanku di sini."

"Jangan bersikap menyulitkan, Nak. Tentu saja bisa. Aku baru saja menjelaskannya kepadamu. Pintu tidak akan dibuka sampai besok pagi."

"Menurutmu aku percaya kau tidak punya kunci cadangan yang disimpan di sini? Dan jangan memanggilku 'Nak', aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu."

Yunho melenggang ke ranjang, berbaring dan melipat lengan di belakang kepala, bersiap-siap menikmatinya. Tak perlu terburu-buru memaksa Jaejoong berbaring. Ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dimiliki Jaejoong dari siapa saja –sifat Jaejoong lah yang membuatnya berbeda. Menarik. Menyenangkan. "Bagaimana kau tahu usiaku?" tanyanya tenang. "Apa yang membuatmu bertanya?"

Wajah Jaejoong merona, lalu dia mengendalikannya. Yunho mengamatinya dengan takjub. Ia mengira wanita tidak mampu mengendalikan respons fisik seperti itu. Hal itu membuatnya lebih penasaran untuk melihat respons tanpa sadar apa lagi yang bisa ditimbulkannya serta cara wanita itu berusaha mengendalikannya.

"Seseorang pasti menyebutnya sambil lalu," kata Jaejoong, berbohong dengan baik.

"Dan kau kebetulan mengingatnya?"

"Aku terkejut mendengar orang yang sudah berumur 28 tahun masih bisa tersesat dalam kegiatan yang tidak senonoh, budak kekacauan liar dan tak bermoral."

_Kekacauan liar?_ Yunho menyukai istilah itu. "Sepupuku Eric tiga puluh tahun lebih tua dariku dan sama tidak bermoralnya. Mungkin lebih tidak bermoral, walaupun aku berharap bisa mencapai levelnya suatu hari nanti."

Jaejoong menolak dipancing. "Tetap saja, aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu, dan menyebutku 'Nak' sangat konyol."

"Jaejoong yang manis," kata Yunho lirih, mengamati Jaejoong mengernyit ketika Yunho menyebut namanya, "kau _memang_ hanya bayi dalam hal sisi gelap dunia ini."

"Aku lebih suka seperti itu."

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Sayang sekali. Kau ada di sini sekarang, atas kemauanmu sendiri, melangkah dalam kegelapan. Tak ada orang yang memaksamu menghadiri Pesta, mengenakan seragam biarawan. Kau mengambil resiko, dan sekarang kau akan membayarnya. Tapi tak perlu takut begitu. Aku yakin kau akan keluar dari tempat ini sebagai wanita yang lebih sedih tapi lebih bijaksana, tanpa ada ilusi yang mengganggumu lagi."

"Aku tidak punya ilusi tentangmu, _Sir,"_ kata Jaejoong galak.

"Tidak?" Yunho menendang sepatu botnya sampai terlepas. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan sebelum naik ke tempat tidur?"

Jaejoong lebih terlihat kesal daripada takut. Baguslah. "Kau harus bersikap masuk akal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mendadak berpikir aku bisa dikuasai, tapi kita berdua tahu aku bukan jenis wanita yang kau inginkan. Aku terlalu jangkung, rambutku terlalu merah, kulitku pucat dan... dan..."

"Dan?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyerah. "Dan aku tidak... cantik. Kau tak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan perawan tua yang sederhana dan sudah berumur."

Wanita itu mengucapkannya dengan susah payah. Yunho ingin bangkit, berjalan melintasi ruangan, dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ingin menyentuh kulit putih pucat itu, menyentuh mulut yang indah itu, dan memberitahunya betapa cantik dirinya.

Namun, Jaejoong tak akan memercayainya. Jadi, Yunho tetap di tempat dan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku datang mencari sesuatu yang agak berbeda."

"Aku tidak pantas diributkan, aku jamin."

Yunho yakin wanita itu pantas diributkan. Membuat hadiahnya lebih manis lagi. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya takjub. Jaejoong lebih sibuk meyakinkan Yunho bahwa Yunho tidak menginginkannya, bukannya bahwa Jaejoong tidak tertarik pada Yunho. Yunho bukan orang yang sombong, tapi ia mengenal wanita. Ia mengenal Jaejoong. "Kurasa aku menyukai tantangan," katanya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir, frustasi. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan supaya kau mau melepasku?"

Yunho menatapnya sementara berbagai bayangan sensual menari-nari di benaknya. "Astaga, aku akan melepasmu, sayangku. Setelah aku mendapatkanmu."

_._

_._

_._

_To be continues_

Loha~ loha~ ^^/

Adakah yg mengharapkan NC? Maaf di chap ini belum ada, mungkin chap depan, hehe

Ah, ada cast baru aka bang Siwon muncul! Bukan, bukan... dia bukan saingan yunpa koq, tenang aja. Sebenernya aq bingung mau masukin adegan SiChul atau ga, tapi berhubung ke depannya mereka cukup berpengaruh jadi aq masukin aja -_-

Ohya, ada yg bilang ini terlalu buang kata-kata. Benarkah chingu? Padahal aq udah berusaha men-skip bagian-bagian yang ga perlu tanpa mengurangi rasa dari cerita itu sendiri. Tapi oke deh, nanti akan aq coba persingkat lagi :)

**Special Thanks to :**

**Tutup Botol, Redballons9096, tmkazjj, mimi, Misscelyunjae, Haru3173, ShinJiWoo920202, thinseyjshipper, Taeripark, dienha, park xena, ky0k0, Guest, and all readers.**

.

Mind to review?


End file.
